The long term objectives of this study are: to facilitate home hospice care for gay men dying of Acquired Immune Deficiency syndrome (AIDS), with parents as care givers, and to support healthy grieving in the parents. The specific aims are: 1) to describe the grieving process experienced by parents; 2) to uncover the cognitive constructs which form the foundation of the moral decision-making which allows reintegration of the dying person into the family. The descriptive, theory generating study will apply open-ended, in-depth interview strategies combined with a moral-decision making tool. The sample will consist of twenty-five parental dyads caring in their home for a gay son dying of AIDS. Interviews will take place in the homes of the subjects. The constant comparative method will be applied in analyzing the data. Reliability of interpretation will be addressed through combined decision-making of investigator, consultant, and data collections. The Kohlberg dilemmas used in part II of the study will be scored and interpreted in the Harvard lab which developed the tool and scoring process. Interpretation of this data will be completed under the advice of researchers at the lab. Through combination of data sets and application of non-parametric correlational techniques an attempt will be made to demonstrate construct validity.